Catch of the Day
by Psybee
Summary: Ingun's morning routine becomes a little more interesting when she meets the Dragonborn on the docks.


**Here's the Prompt:**

_Here is a fun situation:_  
_Have a Dragonborn doing something VERY normal (shopping, visiting friends) then proceed to VERY calmly obliterate a dragon in under a minute._  
_It can be anywhere, but bonus points if the Dragonborn really does not seem like the kind of person who does that sort of thing._

* * *

Ingun Black-Briar started her days in the same way: waking up before dawn, eating breakfast alone, not bumping into her mother or elder brother, going to Elgrim's Elixirs only to find the door locked and then heading to the docks and sitting at the edge of the pier and watching the sunrise. Except for this particular morning she was not the only person at the pier. At the far end two people sat and one of them appeared to be holding a fishing pole. She first thought it was just some resident trying to catch breakfast. When she got closer she noticed that the one who was fishing was the Khajiit her mother couldn't stop talking about.

She cleared her throat and caught the attention of the Khajiit's companion.

"Oh! Good morning," She greeted Ingun with a smile. "I remember you. Maven's daughter."

"Her name is Ingun, Lydia," the Khajiit hastily explained, "Now be quiet or I'll push you into the water."

Lydia laughed and scooted back from the edge of the pier and got to her feet. "And if you do that I will drag you in with me M'rasha. And I know how much you hate to get wet." M'rasha grumbled but kept focused on the water.

"What is she doing," the Riften resident asked.

Lydia moved towards Ingun. "Fishing for River Betty. For a potion."

At the mention of a potion Ingun's eyes lit up. "What type?"

Lydia shrugged her shoulders, "She won't tell me. She's very secretive when it comes to things like that. Or it could be from the fact that she hasn't slept in two days."

Lydia crouched down near the Betmer. "Hey cranky old lady, I'm going to get food from the inn," she told M'rasha, poking her ear, "You want something?"

"I want you to get your finger away from my ear before I bite it off."

Lydia turned back to Ingun. "Anything I can get you?"

She shook her head, "I've eaten already. Thank you."

Lydia nodded and made her way back to the city proper. Ingun approached M'rasha and sat in the empty spot next to her.

"Not going to badger me with questions are you," the Khajiit asked.

"Not at all."

"Okay then." They sat in silence, staring out into the lake. Ten minutes later M'rasha's line began to shake. M'rasha stood up and started pulling on the line. "I got something!"

She fought with the fish, dragging it closer and closer to shore. With one hard tug the fish flew out of the water. She reeled it in and dropped it into a nearby bucket. Both alchemists looked into the pail and watched the silver and purple fish flop about.

"And now I can finally finish that potion," M'rasha proclaimed, grabbing the freshly caught fish.

"What type of potion," Ingun asked.

"I hear you're an alchemist so you'll appreciate why I'm fishing more than Lydia does. I'm currently developing a poison with a nasty three tiered effect. Very advanced stuff," M'rasha glanced over at Ingun and grinned, "Wanna help?"

Ingun gave the woman a smile of her own. "I'd love too."

For that moment everything in Ingun's world was perfect.

And then, almost like magic, a large dragon appeared from east of the lake.

"D-d-dragon!" The dragon flew low enough for its belly to almost graze the roof of the nearby fishery. Its flapping wings created gusts so strong they knocked the women off their feet and caused Ingun to hit her head on one of the wooden supports rendering her unconscious for a short time. It was the sound of a roar that woke her up. Groaning she rolled to her feet and spotted M'rasha as she faced down the dragon. The Khajiit grabbed a misplaced fishing spear and hurled it at the dragon. The spear hit the creature, embedding itself in the lower torso, as the dragon flew over the docks. The monster let out a pain-filled screech and began its return.

But M'rasha was ready. As the monster began its dive, the Khajiit had conjured up two bolts of lightning so intense that Ingun could feel the magic even though she was far away from the woman. And just as the dragon reached halfway across the river, M'rasha let the lightning bolts fly. But instead of hitting the dragon like Ingun hoped, they hit the metal spear protruding from its belly. The dragon let out a wail as electricity arced all over its body. It plummeted down and hit the water hard, creating a giant wave. Ingun scurried to the end of the dock where M'rasha stood just as the dragon's body disappeared below the surface. She sat there stunned as a white mist traveled through the Khajiit.

"That was amazing."

M'rasha didn't respond. Instead Ingun watched her as she spun around looking for something. At first the alchemist in training was confused. But then it came back to her, the sole reason why M'rasha was out here in the first place.

The River Betty.

She looked around trying to find the pail but it was nowhere in sight. That was until she looked over the edge of the pier and spotted the metal container bobbing out towards the middle of the lake. She heard a gasp behind her and suddenly the bucket flew out of the water into M'rasha's waiting arms. She immediately flipped the bucket over, hoping that the fish would be in there but there was only water in that pail. Ingun watched, out of shock and fear as M'rasha let out a howl of fury, hurled the bucket back into the lake, fell to her knees and screamed at the sky before collapsing into a heap and banging a fist on the docks.

The sound of metal boots caused Ingun to turn and see Lydia standing directly behind her balancing two bowls in her arms.

"So what did I miss?"


End file.
